Upgrades
Some robots do need upgrades for the next battle in Transformers series. Upgrades & Downgrades TRANSFORMERS: REVENGE OF THE FALLEN Optimus Prime - New energon weapons. Bumblebee - Changed the car into Camaro 2009 - Yet more powerful, improved revisions. Megatron - New vehicle: Cybertronian Tank - New Weapon: Fusion cannon on the hand. - He can now have the ability to fly and ride. - Stronger, defense and more. - Treads. He can now shred Autobots using the feet - Cannon still visible when in Alt Mode. Starscream - Added tattoos to his jet. - Added a mini sawblade, let's Starscream to slice Autobots. TRANSFORMERS: DARK OF THE MOON Optimus Prime -His chest changed into a larger one. - Optimus now has his own trailer. Let's use for weapon slots. - Added an engine jet set to be able to fly. - New weapons added. - Added a shield to protect from damage. Bumblebee - Car changed again to Chevrolet Camaro 2011 - Bumblebee can now be able release it's weapon in alt mode. (Also for Sideswipe) Sideswipe - The alt mode turned into a convertible. - Sideswipe can now be able release it's weapon in alt mode. (Also for Bumblebee) -Slightly powerful Ratchet Changed it's color from yellow to green. Megatron - (Downgrade) New Alt Mode: Heavy Tough Truck - He can now fire with his real hands. - Added a fusion cannon. - Added a cape. - Megatron nerfed Soundwave - Soundwave can now have the ability to ride. - New Alt Mode: Mercedes Benz Sls AMG - He now have arms and legs. - His new pet: Laserbeak. - His shockwaves are more powerful than before. - When on alt mode: Fast! - The ability to transform. - Added two soundwave's guns. TRANSFORMERS: AGE OF EXTINCTION Optimus Prime (Evasion Mode) - (Downgrade) Downgraded into an old truck, weaker, makes parts fell. - Added a gun for Optimus. - Cannot transform until being fixed by Cade. - The ability to call autobots. Optimus Prime - New Alt Mode: Western Star - He is more powerful than you imagine. - More horsepower = Fast - Optimus now obtain a knight sword. Making it really powerful, strenghten his arms. - New pet: Grimlock Bumblebee (Camaro 1967) - (Downgrade) Downgraded into a Camaro (1967) - Less colors. - His gun now off, making it broken. Bumblebee - New Alt Mode: 2014 Camaro - Added shuriken on it's back (not useful anymore) - Added a fusion gun. - Added missiles on the side. Megatron - Changed his name into Galvatron. - New alt mode: Freightliner Argosy. - Transformation upgraded into an artificilal system (Transformium) - (Downgrade) He mind controlled. But now free. - Now has the ability to shoot rockets in Alt Mode - The ability to control his fulfilled power to transform KSI Drones. - The Big Hole Chest can now destroy energon weapons. TRANSFORMERS: THE LAST KNIGHT Bumblebee -New Alt Mode: 2017 Camaro Concept -(Downgrade) Changed back to it's original form. -Added a hammer. -Now has the ability to repair automatically. -Now has the ability to transform even in Alt Mode (Including weapon) Drift -New Alt Mode: Mercedes AMG-GT-R -(Downgrade) No more helicopter mode. Hound - New Alt Mode: 2016 Medical Mercedes Benz Unimog - Car's wheels has now 4 (was 6) still can carry heavy weapons. - Now has the ability to heal the Autobots. Megatron - Changed his name back to Megatron - New Alt Mode: Knight Cybertronian Jet - New Weapon: Sword - Newly Improved armor, increased resistancy. - New Weapon: Gun: This was used to shoot Hound. - New Battle Mode: The Battle Mode increases power, damage. - Now has the ability to fly, even in Robot Mode. Barricade -New Alt Mode: 2016 Ford Mustang - New Weapon: Cannon Gun - His talking voice much more fancier - Fancier Look